


[Podfic] Plan A

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of gala_apples' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Four times they worshipped each other, and one time someone else did.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Plan A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plan A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011009) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



**Title:** Plan A

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 23 seconds

  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plan-1)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
